Talk:Expiacion
Skillchains with Asuran Fists to make Liquefaction. Skillchains with Cannonball to make Fusion. Skillchains with Vertical Cleave to make... Darkness. Enjoy my fellow BLUs... we have darkness again. I suspect it has Attack/Accuracy/STR/MND mods on it, as my full denali set with accuracy belt dealt more dmg than AF body + STR gear. Also, it is the new solo melee weapon of choice, as it deals like 100-300 dmg on average more than Vorpal Blade. Moved the previous unsigned comments here to discussion. The skillchain information perhaps should stay (but in a less informal format). Now for my actual questions... Can someone please test these Skillchains for me (will need a friend for a couple): Savage blade > Expiation = (distortion?) Expiacion > disseverment = (nothing?) disseverment > expiacion = (nothing?) expiacion > ram charge = (nothing?) expiacion > hysteric barrage = (detonation?) expiacion > bludgeon = (liquefaction?) expiacion > power attack = (reverberation or nothing?) frenetic rip (or skullbreaker) > expiacion = (impaction?) It's obvious if those unsigned lines are correct, that it sits in place of disseverment on the weapon skill chart for T2/3 weapon skills, but the fact that it makes liqufaction with asuran fists is very strange to me, looks like that should also make darkness, as disseverment > asuran fists does. So from these ws's should be able to work out exactly where it sits in both 2/3 and 1/2 weaponskill charts. I must admit I'm a tad out of my depth, I usually only read them, not try and place weaponskills into them. --Blazza 15:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Was added by User:Mrowmrif, he just sent me a message saying he'll test it more extensively to see what it skillchains with, but he meand Asuran Claws, not Asuran Fists... so Expiacion > Asuran Fists is probably still darkness. --Blazza 17:37, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *Expiacion > Tachi: Kasha = Fusion *Expiacion > Retribution = Darkness Expiacion can close both Distortion and Darkness. This indicates that it may hold the same place in the skillchain chart as Tachi: Gekko. :Took the above off the main page, It is stated that Expiacion is distortion/scission so that info can easily be found on any SC chart, along with about 50 other combinations. (where do you stop listing what SC's it makes?) I've kept expiacion > vertical cleave on there, as it's the one thing that makes expiacion so good for a blu. --Blazza 01:28, 27 September 2008 (UTC) What's more important is what skillchains it can open for our Chain Affinity spells. The list is not impressive. Other than Fusion with Cannonball and Darkness with Vertical Cleave, it opens the same skillchains that Vorpal Blade does. Thus, much like Savage Blade, the primary use of Expiacion is to open a lv.3 skillchain. If not self-skillchaining or opening Darkness for two-hander DD, one should still use Vorpal Blade. That said, it does seem to perform noticeably better than Savage Blade. I haven't yet done any testing blu/thf yet since I rarely sub thf for anything I can actually hit with a sword effectively. --Aislinbluemage 10:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC) For me, Expiacion does almost the exact same damage as Savage Blade, so use it to self SC darkness only. If you're fighting something that is strong to dark or weak to blunt, (and are on /thf) then use Savage Blade > Cannonball. Imo, if you're on /nin, it's Savage Blade > Disseverment or gtfo as Vertical Cleave isn't incredibly impressive without /thf . --Blazza 10:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Solo Darkness is a good deal stronger on mobs not weak to piercing, as long as you have Enchainment merits. Otherwise, Distortion is stronger, yes. However, Vertical Cleave can easily miss and Disseverment has the added poison going for it, so it's a trade off. On easy prey mobs, I would use Darkness over Distortion, simply because a lot of the time, a solo darkness will instantly kill them (Expi for 600 or so or more, vertical cleave for 1.2k (no SA), Darkness for 1.2k.). -- 16:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps, but the only place I'm ever killing ep mobs that I really want dead fast is Nyzul Isle, in which case disseverement does the job just fine without having to use up 3 more set points and another ~15 mp. --Blazza 03:07, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I personally find that Distortion tends to be more consistent on weaker targets, while Darkness tends to win out on higher level enemies regardless of Enchainment, keeping accuracy, damage weakness, and elemental resistance constant. While Darkness can outperform Distortion, it's less reliable, more expensive and more contingent on the skillchain's rate of resistance. A low-damage Vertical Cleave or a partial resistance of the Darkness skillchain (or both) will usually cause the Darkness skillchain to produce less damage than Distortion would have done. You could argue the same for Distortion, but at least you can buff/cap Accuracy on Disseverment. At present, Vertical Cleave requires more Blue Magic Skill than is currently available to normalize its wildly erratic damage. Overall, on weaker targets, the two skillchains are almost interchangeable. On high level enemies, the multi-hit aspect of Disseverment will hurt the skillchain a lot due to the EVA and VIT/DEF differential, not to mention the TP feed. That's when Vertical Cleave tends to consistently out-do it, both in spell and overall skillchain damage. Additionally, it provides more elements for your mages to Magic Burst off of. Compared to Light, there's no contest. The only way Light can out-do Darkness is with a highly specialized Cannonball build (buffs and food included) or against enemies that are specifically weak to blunt and/or resistant to slashing. Darkness is a lot more user friendly by comparison, so I would only use Light in my Cannonball build, on enemies that resisted Darkness/Darkness-side elements, if I needed to Magic Burst something, or if I was specifically asked for it. On a side note, TP does not affect the resistance or duration of Disseverment's Poison II effect, so that shouldn't influence your decision whether to make Distortion or Darkness. Personally, I recommend using both because they are both situationally useful. --Eremes 21:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Completely unrelated but entertaining nonetheless; I asked a LS mate about the name of the WS having roots in Spanish. He thinks the root may be of another language but there's two meanings for "Expiacion": 1) Atonement of Sin and 2) To spy on someone. lol~ Enjoy your peeping tom weaponskill. Tandem 03:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC) To the above comment, and two years after it was written, lemme tell you that the exact translation of "to spy" is "espiar", "expiar" is the verb relative to "expiación". So, nothing to do with spying.